The suite life of high school musical
by dizny-hsm
Summary: When Troy and the rest of the gang get a chance to travel to boston to play a big basket ball game, what happens when there hotel has some familiar looking characters? Twins, comedy, and music!
1. Anticipation for Boston

The suite life of High school musical

A/n: I now a lot of other people have done this before but mine will be different. Enjoy!

Albaque, New Mexico 

"I can't believe it, Chad!" We get to go on a trip all the way to Boston, Massachusetts for one of our big basket ball games!" Troy said excitedly. "Mr. Matsui (school Principal) said that we can bring friends to be in the audience too!" Chad said in an astounded voice. "Let's go invite every one!" Troy said. "Wait not a good idea…" Chad trailed off. "Oh, yeah the Evil Evans." Troy said in a disgusted tone.

"So what do you think Troy and his little friend are talking about?" Sharpay asked her brother, Ryan. Ryan was staring blankly into space. "Ryan!" Yelled Sharpay.

"Oh no. Here comes the Evil Evans." Chad stated.

"Hello, boys." Flirted Sharpay. "H-Hi Sharpay." Troy replied. "So what are you talking about? Perhaps some beautiful, elegant blond girl with the initials SE? "Well-" Troy was cut off by Sharpay. "Some beautiful actor, who's fabulous in all her ways? "No. We were talking about some trashy blond whose name is Sharpay Evans." Chad said in a humorous way. "Ugh!" Grunted Sharpay storming away followed by a timid Ryan. Chad and Troy gave each other looked over at each other and started laughing.

"Well, I guess we should go invite all our friends, come on, Chad." Said Troy

Boston, Massachusetts

"You know what Cody, we need some more hot girls to come to this hotel." Said Zack. "Yeah, like twins … some one who looks a lot alike…"

"Well, Trevor is gone, now who do we date?" London asked Maddie. "If only we had some more twins … A smart one for me and a dumb one for you!" Maddie said. "London stared blankly. "Well its almost time to study for school." Mary-Margaret and Corrie should be here soon to study with us." Maddie said.

Albaque, New Mexico

Sharpay screamed in anger. "We should be invited to go to Boston too!" Sharpay yelled. "But I think I have a plan to get to go…" Sharpay said slyly.

End of chapter one

A/n: I need at least three to four reviews if I am going to continue. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you! Oh, and if you have any ideas things you want to see happen please e-mail me at dizny. Thank you!


	2. Get your foot out off of my  ouch!

A/n: Sorry the first chapter was so short. This should be a little longer! R&R!

On with the story!

East high's favorite group was getting ready for their next adventure … But two of the people going were not wanted …

"Sharpay, get your heel off of my stomach!" Ryan complained. "Oh, toughen up Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. "But this duffel bag is so small for two people…" Ryan complained again. Sharpay grunted in annoyance.

"I can't wait to see the sights of Boston!" Gabriella said in excitement. "Thanks for inviting us guys!" Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason said in unison. "Yeah thanks a lot for inviting us." Sharpay said in a whining manner. "What was that?" Troy asked Chad. "Huh? Well, lets put the luggage in the cargo of the plane." Chad said. "Oh! This bag is heavy." Taylor said carrying the bag Sharpay and Ryan were secretly in. "Are you calling me fat? Sharpay said angrily. "I heard something…" Said Taylor in a surprised tone. "I'm sure its nothing. Just throw it in the back." Gabriella said. Taylor threw her bag into the Cargo. "Ah! I think I broke a nail!" Sharpay screamed. Other duffel bags pelted the one of Sharpay and Ryan's hiding spot. "Well, we got our luggage put away. You guys all want to watch a movie on my portable dvd player?" Jason asked. "Sure." Every one said in unison, except for Sharpay and Ryan who were under every ones pile of duffel bags.

Boston, Massachusetts 

"Hey, London!" Maddie said as London walked up to the candy counter Maddie worked at. London was followed by Corrie, One of their friends from school is completely obsessed with London, and then Mary-Margaret, who usually just hangs out with London to have the opportunity to be invited to parties. "Oh, good! We are all here. So lets study." Said Maddie. "Oh, can we skip the study thingy and like go shopping?" London asked. "Oh, stuff!" Exclaimed Mary-Margaret. "Oh, stuff!" Repeated Corrie. "Girl, you have issues!" Said Mary-Margaret. "Girl, you have issues!" Repeated Corrie. "Um, Right anyway. London, we need to study for the test or the six-foot penguin (referring to their nun teacher) will give us a bad grade! I have never gotten a B! Except for that one time…" Maddie trailed off. "Neither have I…" London and Corrie said in unison.

"Oh! We are finally in Boston. It's so beautiful." Said Chad. "Um, we are in the airport." Taylor said. "And see, it's already getting good!" Chad said jokingly. "Well, are hotel is the Tipton. I'll go get a cab." Kelsi said.

"Here and here and … how about here." Said Mr. Mosbey, the hotel manager. "Now these guests are participating in a big basket ball game here in Boston. They need all their strength if they are going to win this game. So leave them alone when they practice in the exercise room." Said Mr. Mosbey. "Ok, we will completely leave them alone Mr. Mosbey." Zack and Cody said innocently, fingers crossed behind their backs. Right as Mr. Mosbey left for the front desk to tend to guests, Zack and Cody jabbered on about how cute the girls might be or a cool "dude" to hang out with.

East high's favorite group made their way out of their cab. "Thank you." The group said in unison to the cab driver. They paid their tip and walked through the doors of the Tipton hotel.

End of chapter two

A/n: Please read and review! I want at least three before I continue to chapter three. It will get better I'm sure! There is more excitement yet to come to the Tipton! If you want a celebrity or guest star to make a cameo please tell me any ideas and concepts you want to happen(nothing inappropriate please.) please send me a message.


	3. East High meets the suite life

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus! I have been getting ready for school, just a little note though, There will probably be a lot of hiatus' in the future.

Every one went up to their rooms to put their luggage away.

In Taylor Mckessie's room:

Taylor hummed a tune to herself and began to unzip her luggage bag. "Aaaahhh!" Taylor screamed in shock to find two people in her bag …

In Gabriella's room:

Oh my gosh something is wrong. Taylor must be in trouble! Thought Gabriella. Every one thought the same thing.

Back in Taylor's room:

"Hi Taylor! Thanks for the lift, but you really need to pack lighter." Said Sharpay. "What are you doing!" Taylor yelled in confusion. "Well we wanted to have a vacation to Massachusetts too!" Said Sharpay.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Mr. Mosbey entering the room. Every one else of the East High gang entered the room. "We heard you scream are you all right?" Asked Gabriella in exhaustion from running all the way too Taylor's room. "Well, I'm OK but what about the Evil Evan's?" Taylor asked rhetorically. "What?" Troy asked in confusion. Sharpay popped her head out of the bag and all of the East High gang groaned. "I'm here!" Sharpay said in excitement. Every one just stared at her.

"We heard a scream! Did some one die? Is there a murderer! Robber?" Asked Zack. "Oh, just what weed need, more crazy twins." Sighed Mr. Mosbey. "Well, this was not a good first impression. Come down to my desk and check in." Mr. Mosbey said to Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay and Ryan followed Mr. Mosbey out of the room.

"Are you the new guests?" Asked Zack. "Yeah, the ones who play basketball?" Finished Cody. "Well some of us are." Troy said pointing to Chad, Jason, Zeke and himself . "Awesome! We like sports too." Zack said.

Beats of drums and back round music echoed around the room.

Basket Ball is our game because we are the Wild cats!

Troy: We get a special feelin', it keeps on pullin' at our heart strings!

Chad: B A S K E T B A L L

Zeke: Shoot the hoop and make the shot!

Jason: If we miss it is not too big of a loss.

Troy: 'Cuz we are the Wildcats!

Zeke: Baking is cool but when I'm in the zone I make the perfect sho- o- o-t!

Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Jason: Oooooooooo o ooo o o o o ooooo o o ooo o o o

Zack: WAAAIT!

"What is going on! Why are you singing at the most random time? That is so crazy!" Zack blurted out. Just breaking out in song was normal for the East High gang, so they did not understand such need for the outburst. "Whats wrong with singing?" Asked Gabriella. "Yeah it's a great way to express your self." Kelsi said quietly. "I'm sorry about my brother. Lets go Zack!" Cody apologized to the East High gang and quietly yelled at Zack.

In the Tipton hotel lobby:

Sharpay and Ryan signed into the hotel and went over to the hotel candy counter. "Hello, one low-fat chewy gummy Raspberry candy bar." Demanded Sharpay. "Can you say please?" Maddie asked rudely. "Now!" Sharpay said. "Wow you and London would make great friends." Maddie grumbled grabbing the candy bar from the shelf and handing it to Sharpay. "Pardon?" Sharpay asked suspiciously. "I was just saying … How much you look exactly like me!" Maddie said making up the excuse. "Um, Hello! Your clothes are terrible, and that tie? Two words! E ooooo!" Sharpay said in disgust. London walked by the candy counter. "Have you been taking good care of Ivana?" Asked London. "Yes, she is right behind the counter." Maddie said looking behind the counter to pick up London's dog, Ivana. Ivana was not behind the counter though. "Bark bark!" Maddie made fake noises to trick London, Maddie always had a plan. "Um … Ivana says she wants to stay behind the counter and … Um…. Drink her coffee!" Maddie stuttered. "Oh! That makes sense! I like my coffee too! Well just tell her to brush so she does not get icky doggy breath!" London said. (London is an air head with a Paris Hilton personality) London walked away from the candy counter. "What an air head." Sharpay said. "Yeah, she forgot to tell her to gargle with mouth wash." Ryan said (he too is an air head). Ryan and Maddie glared at Ryan.


End file.
